homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Homefront)
This is a timeline of events, chronicling the events of Homefront and the events preceding it. 2010s 2010 thumb|300px A North Korean submarine sank the South Korean naval ship Cheonan, killing 46 South Korean sailors as a result. 2011 thumb|300px North Korea conducts a nuclear missile test "as a response to U.S. aggression", resulting in another U.N. sanction. 2012 thumb|300px January 2nd *Kim Jong-il, the former dictator of North Korea, dies and is succeeded by his son, Kim Jong-un, who plans to reunite the two Koreas.North Korean Dictator reported dead March 18th *Appointed by the United Nations and resulting of intense suspicion on the part of the US State Department, Hans Blix and his investigation team are unable to locate weapons of mass destruction anywhere in the country of North Korea. Kim Jong-un has publicly stated on numerous occasions his intent to re-engage with the rest of the world through openness and transparency, surprising the international community.Blix Unable to Find WMDs in North Korea May 18th *In the wake of falling demand for Chinese-made goods, workers at a Taiwanese facility near Beijing clashed with authorities after a wave of firings. The year has seen a loss of 15% of jobs in the manufacturing sector in China and many experts suspect that the trend will continue as the recent crash in the housing market continues to ravage the American economy.Violence and Protest sweeps China as manufacturing jobs disappear October 5th *In a joint press conference with his British counterpart, the President of the United States announced that both governments will begin withdrawing troops from Iraq and transitioning military control to the US-trained Iraqi military.United States begins phased withdrawal from Middle East 2013 thumb|300px February 19th *South Korea sweeps in a new wave of nationalism resulting from the global economic downturn in which the newly elected South Korean government blames the U.S. for the financial crisis. Critics in the U.S. rebutted on South Korea's claims and clarifying the Korean economic problems stemming from re-integrating millions of poor, unskilled North Koreans into the regional economy. Many South Koreans believes the U.S./South Korea military alliance has lost its value, and that the U.S. military presence in the country is no longer needed.As Nationalism sweeps country, Korea blames economic woes on US April 24th *Saudi Arabia and Iran has since filling the void of the United States' presence in the Middle East, and emerging as superpowers as they begin in expanding their respective militaries. The Iraqi government is left on shaky ground as the Middle Eastern superpowers are scrambling for control in Iraq.Iran accuses Saudi Arabia of escalating arms race in Middle East August 27th *The U.S. military begins withdrawal from South Korea, planning to be completely out in five years.US Forces in South Korea head home November 17th *Kim Jong-un achieves in negotiating peace between North and South Korea, forming the foundation for the Greater Korean Republic. He also receives the Nobel Peace Prize for his accomplishment of Korean reunification.Kim Jong-un receives Nobel Prize 2014 March 16th *Kim Jong-un continues to reverse his father's policies, including an audit of the prisoners in North Korea's notorious labor camps, calling for a dismantling of the Demilitarized Zone, and begins the first steps toward integrating the economies and militaries of the two Koreas.Korean Integration Continues April 3rd *The Korean governments plans on including the large majority of 4 million strong North Korean soldiers into existing South Korean military structure.Unified Korean Military will include many North Korean soldiers May 4th *The United States and Japan broke off talks to extend America's presence on the Island of Okinawa. Citizens both in Japan and the US see the massive economic costs resulting from the forces in the area as wasteful and not particularly valuable in an age of pronounced economic decline.American military seen as unwanted in new era of East Asian peace July 21st *Facing increased pressure from policy makers, the Pentagon has announced its plan to re-scope the U.S. military's procurement priorities and focusing more on Special Operations teams and the use of unmanned vehicles.US Military to scale back, refocus November 1st *General Motors declares bankruptcy for the second time. Gas is priced at $9 a gallon, as American consumers are beginning to value cars that are less status symbols and more machines of a specific quality and function. .The biggest industrial collapse ever: GM declares bankruptcy a second time November 14th *Due to the arms race between Iran and Saudi Arabia, both Middle Eastern nations has successfully achieved in testing and gaining nuclear weapons.Iran, Saudi Arabia test nuclear weapons 2015 thumb|300pxthumb|300px Gas prices to rise up to $20 a gallon due to the war between Iran and Saudi Arabia. Russia cuts off all oil trade with Europe. Survivalist books become bestsellers in the United States. China's influences diminish. United States unemployment rate is at 30%. February 28th *Kim Jong-un becomes the first president of the established Greater Korean Republic in the first democratic elections held in the newly reunited country. More than 70% of the country's combined population turned out to give him an overwhelming majority in the popular vote.Two Koreas united in landmark vote August 17th *The Korean People's Army has become the backbone of the Korean military and are militarily modernized under Kim Jong-un.New Korean president plans to modernize the Korean military August 18th *Following Iran's incursion into the northern provinces of Iraq last year, Saudi Arabia moved into Iraq's southern provinces with the goal of protecting the Sunni Muslim refugees in the area.Iraq: A Nation Divided September 2nd *The aircraft carrier USS John C. Stennis joined the USS Theodore Roosevel''t as being the second ship of its type to be decommissioned as part of the U.S. military's downsizing efforts, as large capital ships have become to be regarded as redundant, expensive and inflexible.Aircraft carriers decommissioned, navy to downsize 2016 thumb|300pxThe U.S. Army withdraws from Japan and other countries overseas, focusing on it's instability back home. Texas begins closing its borders to refugees through bloodshed. Due to an extremely cold winter and the inability to heat homes, the U.S. states of New York, Minnesota and Delaware have each reported over 10,000 deaths from hypothermia and cold related illnesses. To combat this the Government sets up "national heating centers", large facilities to heat over 20,000 high-risk individuals across the northern states.The winter of freezing death February 13th *American professors and students in the reunited Korea are critical of the new regime, indicating that Kim Jong-un's government is far from a democracy and made measures to quash all opposition to his "New Chosun Party", the dominating political party of the Korean government.New Korea far from a democracy May 21st *The U.S. pacific fleet is consolidated to Pearl Harbor for the first time since World War II, as a result of funding reductions. The Navy refocus its mission on the rampart piracy and drug smuggling that plagues the west coast of North America.US Pacific Fleet consolidated to Pearl Harbor June 8th *Saudi Arabia, along with Syria, Jordan, Egypt and Turkey, declared a coalition to stabilize and guide the shaky nation of Iraq with support from the United States. Iran belligerently called the coalition as an "unacceptable Saudi intervention", and declared its intent to defend Iraq from Saudi Arabia turning the country into a "client state". With support from the Kurds and the resurgent Afghani Taliban, Iran launched its first incursions into Iraq.An already unstable Iraq implodes with violence September 18th *Rising demand from across the globe, coupled with instability in the Persian Gulf region, have caused gas prices in the U.S. to sky rocket. The Californian state government reacted to the fuel crisis in its state by implementing a rationing system, focusing on interstate shipping with an emphasis on food and medicine, and to discourage using gasoline for personal transportation.American gas prices rise to record highs as Great Arab War escalates November 26th *California joined Texas and Florida in enacting strict border control policies with the states along their northern borders. Meant to curb the influx of starving, freezing Americans from the north, the policies have been met with controversy and outrage.Southern states enact stronger border control policies 2017 August 2nd *Gasoline in the U.S. has become increasingly scarce in recent months, which many blame on the ongoing unrest in the Middle East. Illegal black market gas dealerships are becoming popular in America.East coast black markets light up July 7th *Following an alleged assassination attempt by Korean agents on the Japanese royal family, violent protests and riots erupted as ethnic Koreans in Japan are attacked by Japanese demonstrators and nationalists.Racial conflicts turn bloody in Japan August 23rd *In response to the Korean race riots in Japan, President Kim Jong-un states on Korean television that he promised in protecting Korean countrymen overseas.Kim Jong-un promises to protect Koreans worldwide September 23rd *Korea spoke out against Japan at a UN meeting in Brussels, providing compelling photographic evidences that Japanese police are involved in systematic attacks against ethnic Koreans. As tension in Japan escalates, Korean nationals are returning to the mainland while others fell victims to Japanese nationalists.Korean government demands international condemnation against Japan October 29th *Martial law is declared in the U.S. due to an outbreak of riots after the financial crash and the crumbling of U.S. infrastructure.Martial Law Declared as US cities descend into chaosUS Infrastructure crumbles as debt become unmanageable, tax revenues decline 2018 thumb|300px April 1st *Korea declares war on Japan, as Kim Jong-un declared that Korea had a "heavenly mandate" to protect ethnic Koreans being murdered in Japan.Korea declares war against Japan April 7th *In a losing war against the Korean People's Army and after the destruction of one of its nuclear facilities by Korean special forces, Japan surrenders and is capitalized into a vassal state.Japanese capitulates to Korean occupation October 5th *The U.N., led by the United States, passed a resolution condemning Korea for the destruction of a Japanese nuclear power plant as a human rights violation. However, the U.N. is helpless to act.UN condemns North Korean occupation of Japan 2019 The U.N. goes out of commission. February 2nd *French presented evidences that the GKR is creating nuclear weapons within Japan. The Korean military was found in a major nuclear facility working on fuel for missiles. Said missiles are based on an American-made ICBM peacekeeper.North Korea suspected of developing nuclear weapons in Japan July 7th *Faced with a lack of food and a looming winter, many Americans have decided to take matters into their own hands and coming into direct conflict with an ineffective National Guard. The U.S. government decides in deploying the U.S. military into the hardest-hit cities.Anarchy in the US as National Guard fails to restore order 2020s 2020 Canada closes its borders to Americans. The U.S. military takes over the functions of many emergency services, as well as the distribution of basic goods. Due to this, Americans withdraw from the suburbs in favour of life in the U.S. military-managed urban centers.Suburban flight grows as martial law begins to restore order August 8th *The GKR has overtaken all other nations as the number one supplier of enterprise and military-grade electronics. Korea now largest supplier of American purchased Microprocessors 2021 thumb|300pxGKR successfully annexes most of the nations in Southeast Asia. A new pandemic known as the "Knoxville Cough" breaks out in America. The American isolationist movement grows. The H5N1 virus, after causing almost 100,000 deaths worldwide is labeled a pandemic by the World Health Organization. April 7th *Malaysia became the fifth country to join Kim Jong-un's Greater Korean Republic.Greater Korean Republic Grows July 14th *The CDC issues a no-travel warning to Minnesota and Ohio due to cases of Knoxville cough being identified in St. Paul and Akron.East Coast paralyzed as pandemic strikes population 2022 Mexico closes its borders to America, in order to prevent the contagion of the Knoxville Cough. Hyperinflation pushes the US dollar to the edge of collapse. June 9th *Cargo carriers, having since abandoned from use due to the economic slide, are retrofitted by the GKR military for a flexible means of transpiration. The first converted cargo carrier left from the Port of Busan, carrying a contingent of Korean troops to Japan to help quell the rebellious Northern Prefectures.Cargo carriers find new life in Korean Military August 19th *Federal officials allowed the Congressional "Declaration of a Public Health Emergency" to expire, signaling an official end to the Knoxville Cough that has rocked the Midwest. The World Health Organization stated that peak H5N1 activity had likely passed for most of the world, but the virus was still circulating in some regions.18 Million Dead as Knoxville Cough burns out 2023 thumb|300pxThe Knoxville Cough ravages the American public. The Korean People's Army reaches 25 million total personnel and because of this, the KPA is now the largest standing military in the world.North Korean Military grows October 3rd *Nations around the world lauded the GKR for its recent "peacekeeping" intervention in a civil war in Nigeria, as international suspicion of the Greater Korean Republic appears to be transforming into a more positive opinion. GKR Peacekeeping mission in Nigeria a success 2024 May 6th *The GKR launches its own fleet of satellites based on the captured M-V rockets at the Uchinoura Space Center to "support" America's failing GPS system, which America could no longer afford to maintain. 2025 thumb|300pxthumb|300pxThe first year of the GKR's invasion and occupation of the continental United States. January 16th *The Greater Korean Republic, using a military satellite disguised as a GPS satellite, launches an EMP over the United States, shutting down all electronic devices throughout the country. January 18th-20th *KPA forces seize Hawaii. January 21st *The current President of the United States, who has served for two terms, leaves the office to his successor.Farewell address from the President to the people of the United States January 25th *KPA forces begin landing in the continental United States, landing in San Francisco and dropping paratroopers in the Midwest beginning the occupation. 2026 In '''2026' the KPA has occupied the United States for one year. Contact with the U.S. east of the Mississippi is lost to the occupied west. The KPA launches Operation Water Snake to irradiate the Mississippi River and the surrounding area, effectively creating a border between the occupied west and free east. January 24th *Las Vegas is lost. March 16th *Salt Lake City is destroyed. November 24th *Hoover Dam is re-named in honor of Kim Jong-un. 2027 2027 is the second year of the Korean Occupation. The events of Homefront take place in this year. The population of the United States is down to 275 million from 310 million in 2010. Sources Category:Backstory Category:Events